The Origin & Life of Zak
by DarkKnights
Summary: Follow the life of the Tarbosaurus, Zak as he journeys through a perilous & dangerous adventure full of danger, sadness & joy, in the spin-off of the acclaimed A T. rex's Journey. Rated T for blood, gore & violence.
1. Prologue

**_Hello ladies & gentlemen! Many of you may know the famous A T. rex's Journey series by me, so here is a heavily-related spin-off, featuring Zak & Tarbosaurus! In this new story, Zak must live in Isla Sorna while fending off for himself against predators, old & new. Sorry, it will Anyway, here we go!_  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

In the midst of a large, heavy forest, full of thick, green leaves, & in a dark, dismal night a lone egg, from an abandoned nest starts to wiggle around.

The egg then started to roll a bit, before tumbling down, like a rock.

Eventually, tiny, squeaky noises were starting to grow louder & louder from the egg, howling every second later.

Suddenly, the voice grew more & more louder, every second.

The, in a flash, the egg again, tumbled to the ground, yet it was still safe.

The egg then started shaking rapidly, a sign of birth.

Then, suddenly, tiny cracks started to break the egg.

The cracks grew more & more, & like this, the egg was in the verge of breaking.

In a final, loud howl, the egg started to break into tiny pieces.

Inside the egg, a small, dinosaur-like creature emerged out of the nest, howling every second as it saw his surroundings.

This dinosaur was blue with heavy patches of navy-blue & violet feathers & fuzz on it's body & pure blue skin.

This dinosaur was a Tarbosaurus, an apex predator of Late Cretaceous Asia, but however, this was Isla Sorna, home to Jurassic Park.

Zak, the Tarbosaurus was finally born.

* * *

**Here we go! Sorry if the prologue was very short, but I wanted to post this quickly & as a small boost up of another large series, related to A T. rex's Journey. We will follow Zak & what kind of an adventure did he have. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you want more info. Anyway, I will be making Chapter 1 quite long, so don't falter. Thanks for anyone who read this. Be there for the next chapter, Signing off :)!**


	2. Zak's Start

**_Well guys, here's Chapter 2! We will see Zak's first day of the night and what is he going to discover. Anyway,i'm really sorry if I made you guys wait for so long, I really didn't mean it. Warning: I have finally made my decision to use "and", while also using "&" on certain grammar. I am still currently training to write better FanFiction stories as I continue to improve my writing. Well, let's leave for now and Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Zak's Start_**  
**

In a dark, dismal night of the forest, which is shadowed by the conifers of the flora, stood a small, tiny nest, full of broken eggs. Out of all the eggs, only one made it out alive. A small, baby Tarbosaurus emerged from the nest, growling as he released himself out of the egg and walked out of the nest, before looking left-and-right, curious on where he was. He then immediately set his sights on the nest where he was born & snarled with a very low tone. He had absolutely no idea on who his parents were and did he ever have siblings. This Tarbosaurus was dark-blue with violet and blue feathers and plumage's around his body. He also had huge, brown eyes. His name was Zak, and this was his very first day.

Suddenly, a bush started to rattle a little bit. Zak became curious and ever so closely approached the bush, thinking what it could be. As Zak lowered his head, further to the bush, a small lizard suddenly scampered out and tried to make it's way to the other side. Zak immediately gave chase to the small lizard & lowered his jaws before managing to scoop up and devour the lizard with one bite. This was his very first hunt in his whole life.

A large footprint suddenly rumbled far away. Zak became terrified and jumped into the pile of broken eggs in his nest to ensure that he would survive. Suddenly, a large Giganotosaurus emerged from the forests. He was looking for a tasty meal to get a bite on. The Giganotosaurus then set his sights on the nest. Knowing this, Zak became frightened even further and even shook a little. However, lucky for Zak, the Giganotosaurus thought that there was nothing to eat in the nest and disappointed, leaves to find a more suitable prey, preferably a large herbivore.

Zak scampered out of the nest & watched closely at the Giganotosaurus, who roared as he walked off. Knowing that he was safe, Zak then ran to the bushes and found himself in the middle of a network of a huge forest. Confused on where to go, the young Tarbosaurus runs back to the nest, preferring to stay there. There, he observes a pair of moths flying past his head and then into the leaves. Zak was astounded to find out that he was living in a huge community of animals, ranging from insects to lizards to huge dinosaurs and to himself.

Excited, Zak runs off to the forest again, this time on a dirt pathway, made by a dragging tail of an adult Tarbosaurus. Zak then makes it to a cliff and upon arriving, he was amazed to see what he was seeing. Giant dinosaurs were seen at the bottom, near a huge lake, sleeping. Among these dinosaurs were the famous Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus and Parasaurolophus, while also featuring others like Pachycephalosaurus, Amargasaurus and Ouranosaurus. That was not all. Above was the sound of a huge squeal. This was the sound of a lying behemoth. A huge shadow surrounded Zak as he saw a giant Quetzalcoatlus fly over the forest. Behind this magnificent beast were a flock of other pterosaurs, ranging from Eudimophrodon to Pterodactylus and Nyctosaurus. Zak was way beyond surprised to see that he was sharing the forest with so many giant behemoth. He also knew that he was an infant and he will eventually become a huge, powerful apex predator.

Zak went back to the nest in order to take a nest. Along the way, he also took a sneak peek of a pack of six Velociraptors running in the bushes. Zak knew that he shouldn't mess with an adult and as a result, returns to the nest, unharmed.

Laying down in a large clutch of littered, broken eggs, Zak cuddled himself and yawned before he closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber peacefully.

* * *

**Well, guys, here is the first chapter of this spin-off. This is mainly about Zak's very first day and what does he do in this time, but trust me, next time, things are going to get even more interesting, I mean it. Anyway, rate, comment and favor me and the story if you want to give me a few suggestions and stuff. You might want to say that you should introduce some characters from A T. rex's Journey into this. So far, only two characters: Zak and Red Tooth (Yoshi 2.1's O.C) are confirmed to appear, but however, there will be other characters, I swear on it. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope we will meet again in the next. Anyway, see you soon, bye ;)!**


End file.
